Lighter Days
by TFL's FallingRock Studios
Summary: When they're not at each others throats, when they're not fighting to save the world, or promoting a game, the residents of SSB enjoy their Lighter Days without a care. These are the little times with the Smashers, or as one would say "Lighter Days". *Multi-shots, somewhat Lucario focus, slight Snake x Samus pairing, Re-Uploaded from The Flying Lion*
1. Chapter 1

"We're all going to lose." Meta Knight said grimly staring into no where.

"Oh come on it's not all bad." Snake reassured his friend.

"So make your move. Come on, or are you afraid?" Samus toyed coyly.

Snake growled as Lucario raised a paw. "Hold on Samus. It's his call to make."

"But if he does then we all lose." Meta Knight repeated again."

Snake's eyes scanned the three other Smashers waiting. He rubbed his scruffy chin and wiped his forehead head of sweat before leaning back.

"All right... I'll take Siberia."

Snake rolled the dice on the game board causing Meta Knight to grab his head comically. Samus merely sat back observing her cards while Lucario watched Snake move over the board.

"Good job Snake. You're closer to taking over the globe."

"Wrong! Everyone knows Australia is the key to winning the entire game." Meta Knight argued.

"Pfft. You're just mad cause you're losing." Samus said grabbed the dice to make her turn.

"I am one of the greatest military commanders in all of Dream Land. I will not lose!" Meta Knight said with a great mighty emphasis.

"Sure... but _I've_ got Siberia and _you_ my round flying friend don't." Snake reminded to Meta Knight to no end.

"Alright then, now it's my turn." Samus rolled the die continuing on with the rest of the game.

* * *

**Lion: Inspired by the scene from LOST where Hurley, Sawyer, and Locke are playing Stratego (I think that's the name). This is chapter 1 of "Lighter Days" for Super Smash Bros.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a normal Tuesday for most of the residents of the Smashville Mansion-at least as normal as it could get at a household run by a sentient all powerful giant glove filled with denizens of popular videogame franchises. Most of the usual residents were gone to their respective homes/homeworlds while some few, mainly those rare smashers who did not have a single place to call home, stayed behind enjoying the free rooms and boarding so long as they assisted Master Hand from time to time.

Though on these regular days when said Hand did not have any tasks for his guests-or more appropriately titled "free loaders"-the residents would leisurely spend their time in the quite large living room. Conversing with one another was common but some stuck with watching television or reading such as Samus Aran on her special seat of the grand sofa whilst others, namely Solid Snake and Ike, took small games of cards or like today, darts.

"That's another win for me!" Ike had exclaimed at his turn. Though he and Snake did enjoy this game it did not take too long for it to get competitive. After all Ike the swordsman/knight was beating the expert marksman/spy at his own best game.

"Yeah well... you're luck's gonna change kid." Snake slammed down a glass and stood holding up his dart ready to hit the target. Nearby both Marth and Lucario sat in amusement as Snake prepared himself.

"I bet he'll make the target." Marth said in wager.

"I doubt that one..." Lucario shook his head sensing the outcome.

Snake did not hear the two mentally blocking out all distractions from his mind. In FOXHOUND he was trained as such to focus on targeting his enemies, it served good several times against countless foes and it should help here given the same concept. Of course one could assume Solid Snake was just over analyzing a simple leisurely game from the start.

Samus happened to peak up from her book and watched Snake carefully scan up te dart board. She smirked thinking how funny it was to see the hardened grizzled soldier so focused on such a small without warning Snake launched his dart straight ahead at the board and-

He hit the wall instead.

"Oh! So close Snake! Well looks like you owe me some cash right?" Ike said victorious.

Snake merely growled fishing his pocket for his wallet while Marth also reluctantly handed over his wages to Lucario.

Yes it was these occurrences that took place which was considered the norm here and it also was the reason why Snake was low on funds these days.

"I still don't get how a Special Forces commando can't hit the target on a dartboard." Marth brought up as Snake made way for the couch.

"Maybe age has finally caught up to him, right _Old _Snake?" Ike teased.

"I am not old. And age hasn't slowed me down a bit, _kid_." Snake responded. Ike though wasn't fazed and hopped over taking an empty seat next to Snake.

"It is a bit odd though Snake. You're usually good at hitting targets like in the firing range." Lucario brought up to which Snake held up his pistol.

"Exactly. It's cause I've got this, darts are just a bit different."

"And yet with all that covert training, CQC, and legendary status, Solid Snake canot hit a dart on a dartboard. How embarrassing."

Samus had an amused smile as she sat up in her seat. Ike and Marth laughed while Snake grumbled at the bounty hunter.

"What, can you hit the target Ms. Ice Queen?"

Samus raised her eyes from her book to glance at Snake. The soldier sat arms crossed awaiting her reply as if to challenge her. So, a bit reluctantly, Samus stood up and grabbed one of the many darts off the floor- a la Snake-and made her way to aim. But unlike the others, she stood all the way at the living room entrance, father by several feet from where Ike and Snake had aimed.

"Isn't that a bit far?" Marth questioned.

"Is it not far enough?" Samus responded but merely turned around having her back face the target. Now all four smashers eyed the bounty hunter curiously as she held her dart up.

Within the fraction of a second Samus quickly threw the dart backwards sending it zooming through the air at quick speed. Before any of the males could blink the dart had accurately hit the dartboards center.

Ike, Marth, and Snake's mouths dropped while Samus turned back around. "Bulls eye right?"

The three nodded as she went to grab her book.

"Don't think about it too hard, it'll hurt your brains. Later boys."

And with that the blonde bounty hunter left the living room leaving the three bewildered smashers still with their agape mouths. Lucario, deciding not to question the matter, already had his paws on the remote and was watching TV.

"Boy... she sure is something." Ike said doppily.

"Tell me about it..." Marth's eyes seemed glazed over in a daydream.

"... I think I'm in love."

Lucario, Ike, and Marth's heads spun around now newly bewildered. Solid Snake still held his serious gaze staring at the spot. Samus was just standing as if it was undying fract.

"I think you're just stunned." Lucario suggested.

Snake though shook his head. "No I think I'm in love."

"Or just stunned." Lucario suggested again.

Ike laughed a bit before speaking. "So is there anything on TV?"

"There's a movie called _Escape from New York_ on." Lucario said pointing at the TV.

"Escape from New York? You mean the movie with the guy that looks like me?" Snake asked blinking.

"Yeah that one. C'mon you'll get out of your daze if you watch it." Marth leaned back in his chair.

Snake left muttering something incoherent leaving the rest of the gang to their movie. He thought about finding Samus and getting her to have a second round.

Yeah. These were indeed lighter days.


End file.
